D'après Properce
by DramioneInLove
Summary: "On dit qu'il est doux, en amour, de changer d'esclavage. Moi, m'en détacher? En aimer une autre? C'est impossible! J'ai commencé par elle, je finirai par elle." -Properce, Livre I, Elégie 12. OS.


Elle ne devrait pas faire ça, elle le sait, et peut-être qu'un morceau d'elle-même, le reliquat de la jeune fille emplie de morale et de valeurs qu'elle était autrefois, est dégoûté de ce qu'elle fait. Peut-être qu'au fond de son âme depuis longtemps vendu à la nécessité subsiste la fillette rieuse, l'adolescente droite- mais elle n'est plus cette personne, plus depuis longtemps. Tout ce qu'elle sait, à présent, est qu'elle est brisée, et que si c'est ce que les Hommes ont fait d'elle, alors ils n'ont pas à en commenter l'issue. Du moins, elle le saurait si elle se donnait la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'elle fait, comme elle le faisait si bien autrefois, capable de tout calculer, de tout analyser avec une minutie surprenante- mais elle a perdue cette valeur-là en même temps que sa droiture, elle ne réfléchit plus, ne rêve plus, ne pense plus- elle se contente de survivre, de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau sans en sortir tout à fait. Elle ne veut plus penser, plus ressentir, de toute manière- à quoi bon? Elle avait été humaine, autrefois, enchaînée par les joies et les peines de ceux qui prétendent à cette catégorisation, et les douze dernières années de sa vie l'avaient châtiée pour cette bassesse stupide. Autrefois, elle avait aimé. Elle avait pleuré, chanté, crié, hurlé de rire. Elle ne faisait plus rien de tout cela...la guerre, une guerre de douze ans, l'avait arrachée à tout cela. Alors, épuisée jusque dans ses os, en permanence, lassée de tout, sans joie, sans colère, sans tristesse, elle se contentait de survivre, tel un pantin qui oublie que le rideau s'est baissé depuis longtemps sur le spectacle, et qui, n'ayant pas été débranché, s'active avec plus en plus de lenteur, d'hésitation, en attendant le moment où ses piles se videront pour de bon.

Elle ne devrait pas faire ça, elle le sait, mais elle est morte durant la guerre. À quel moment, elle n'eut su le dire- au début? Lors de l'une des nombreuses défaites essuyées par son camp pendant le conflit? Lors d'une victoire amère, qui ne durerait pas? Ou avait-elle attendu la fin pour se laisser aller? Elle était morte, quelle importance...la vie continuait, le monde se reconstruisait, et elle demeurait dans sa bulle, incapable d'en sortir, incapable d'oublier, d'avancer, de tourner la page. La guerre l'avait détruite. Et pourtant, son enveloppe charnelle subsistait, vivait toujours...elle n'était morte que de l'intérieur, qu'à moitié, mais ses poumons inspiraient toujours de l'air, son coeur pompait toujours du sang, son cerveau transmettait toujours des ordres à son corps. Et si, bardée contre l'extérieur comme elle l'était, à présent, elle avait pu éprouver la moindre douleur, sans doute l'aurait-elle ressentie en rapport avec ce fait- elle était morte, mais elle vivait encore. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. Elle devrait être de l'autre côté, où exactement, elle l'ignorait, mais pas parmi les vivants. Et pourtant, malgré les cicatrices ornant le champ de sa peau légèrement hâlée, malgré les douleurs qu'elle ressentait à chaque geste, chaque instant, aucun train ne s'était jamais arrêté devant elle pour lui offrir un choix qu'elle aurait saisi sans hésiter.

Elle ne devrait pas faire ça, elle le sait, mais qui pourrait la juger? Elle en a vu tant d'autres, de survivants de cette guerre, qui lui ressemblaient, qui se ressemblaient tous, ombres fantomatiques entravés par leur mortalité, qui ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient encore en vie, qui tentaient d'avancer sans y songer, qui tentaient peut-être d'oublier...mais comment l'auraient-ils pu, lorsque la guerre était inscrite dans les cernes qu'ils arboreraient à jamais, dans les marques laissés par l'ennemi sur leurs corps, s'immiscait dans leurs rêves, dans leur réveil? Elle se méfiait de chaque passant sur le trottoir. Chaque ombre était un ennemi revenu pour elle, chaque bruit une explosion annonçant d'autres morts, chaque goutte de pluie s'écrasant sur son visage une goutte de sang déjà refroidie. Ils se ressemblaient tous, ces survivants, car pour avoir survécu, ils ne vivaient plus. Certains avaient eu le courage de penser- et leurs pensées les avaient amenés à s'ôter ce qu'il restait de leurs vies. D'autres grappillaient un semblant, non pas de bonheur, mais du moins d'existence, en se jetant à corps perdus dans des expériences insolites, des travaux interminables, des relations impensables. Mais quelle importance? Ils ne pensaient plus.

Elle ne devrait pas faire ça, elle le sait, mais elle le fait tout de même. Elle se souvient d'avoir couché avec l'ennemi pour avancer sa propre cause, celle de son camp, des ébats qui ne manquaient pas, au début, de la faire hurler, pleurer, vomir lorsqu'elle revenait de mission. Et puis un jour, elle s'était habituée. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Et c'était devenu instinctif de boire une gorgée d'un breuvage qui la transformerait, pour quelques heures, en innocente rouquine aux allures de libraire, en blonde plantureuse et séduisante, ou en femme exotique de contrées lointaines, selon le goût du pauvre idiot à qui elle souhaitait arracher des informations, et qui les donnait presque toujours, après quelques heures à hurler de douleur sous sa baguette. Elle le faisait sans émotions, alors. Et à présent, elle ne montre pas davantage de sentiments.

Mais si elle le fait, c'est parce qu'une étincelle s'allume au fond d'elle lorsqu'elle atteint l'orgasme, la dernière lueur lui rappelant qu'elle vit, qu'elle vit réellement, qu'elle n'est pas simplement un cadavre manqué.

...

Il ne devrait pas faire ça, il le sait, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle. Oh, bien entendu, la guerre l'a détruit, aussi- douze années de conflit, à peine achevées, auraient eu raison de n'importe quel combattant. La guerre avait grattée sa chair, avait arrachée couche après couche de sa peau, de son sang, de son âme, pour le laisser à vif, et alors il s'était reconstruit, de titane et de roche, s'efforçant de devenir intouchable. Contrairement à elle, il ne subsiste pas, ne se contente pas d'aller de jour en jour en attendant une mort inévitable et peu glorieuse. Non, il vit sa destruction différemment, mais avec le même résultat- il cherche à remplacer ce qui a été brisé, rompu, violé, ce qui lui a été arraché de force. Il la hait un peu pour ça, d'ailleurs, pour sa capacité à ne plus ressentir quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il a l'impression de mourir à chaque pas, de revivre éternellement sa douleur, coincé dans un purgatoire différent du sien. Il veut récupérer ce qui lui a été pris, en sachant que cela est impossible. Alors il se brûle, halète, cherche encore et encore, l'épuisement le prenant comme une maîtresse, mais sans abandonner, car il faut retrouver ce qu'il a perdu. Et il a tant perdu que parfois, la douleur le tétanise, pique chaque parcelle de sa peau, l'effleure de son poison, le laissant pantelant, voix rauque d'avoir tant hurlé.

Il ne devrait pas faire ça, il le sait, parce qu'il n'avance pas dans sa quête personnelle de récupérer l'irrécupérable, fantasme sans but s'il en était un. Parce que les heures passées à faire courir ses doigts le long de ses côtes, à murmurer des jurons contre son cou, à s'oublier en elle sont autant d'heures passées loin de ce qui compte vraiment, de ce qui comptera toujours par-delà tout, et il sent le temps s'égréner lorsqu'il est avec elle, du temps perdu à trahir ce qu'il veut vraiment. Une course contre la montre, voilà ce qu'est sa vie, tout en sachant l'issue inévitable, l'obsession sans fin.

Il ne devrait pas faire ça, il le sait, parce qu'il ne couchait pas avec l'ennemie durant la guerre, et que non seulement il viole ses principes, mais parce que aussi, et cela est l'infamie insupportable de la situation, il trahit celle pour laquelle il aurait donné sa vie, le miracle qui était parvenu à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, lui, et non pour ce qu'il affichait au monde. Il se déteste pour en avoir besoin, car il est dépendant de son toucher, mais pourtant, elle ne dit jamais rien lorsqu'il vient à elle, yeux pleins de haine et de rage, avec ses touchers trop brutaux, ses gestes colériques. Elle se contente de l'accueillir et il sait qu'elle trouve son compte dans cette violence, qu'elle se permet, ainsi, de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose. Il ne veut pas, ne peut pas se sentir désolé pour sa violence à son encontre- ne l'est pas, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui existait de bon en lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver comme empathie n'est plus que souvenir, à présent- tout cela enterré avec l'autre, celle qu'il ne peut cesser d'aimer. Et malgré le fait que celle-ci soit presque morte et que lui soit trop vivant, il sait qu'elle est trop bien pour lui, si encore le bon existe en ce monde hideux et hypocrite.

Il ne devrait pas faire ça, il le sait, parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin, au fond. Il n'a pas besoin d'elle, et il sait qu'elle a besoin de lui- il le voit dans le faible éclat de ses yeux sombres lorsqu'elle se défait entièrement sous lui, il voit bien que le seul instant où elle semble vivre, c'est quand elle jouit grâce à lui, ou malgré lui, il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il en est. S'il lui restait une once de bonté, s'il éprouvait la moindre affection pour cette femme qui s'offrait à lui, il l'éloignerait, parce qu'il sait qu'il finira par lui faire du mal, même si elle semble comme morte. C'est elle qui est venue à lui, la première fois, cette ennemie brisée par la guerre, de manière si différente de lui. Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot, l'a dévisagé de son regard éteint, et l'a giflé. Autrefois, il eut baissé la tête, ou se serait époumoné à propos de son père et des conséquences terribles qui attendraient ce geste, mais plus maintenant. Alors il l'a giflé en retour, et elle l'a regardé un moment, abasourdie, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'embrasser, lui mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Et il a rendu baiser pour baiser, coup pour coup, cri pour cri.

...

Il sait ce qu'elle va dire avant même qu'elle le dise. Il aimerait l'en empêcher, mais ne fait pas un geste. Il le pourrait, pourtant, pourrait se lever, enfiler son pantalon, lui tourner le dos, il sait pertinemment qu'elle ravalerait ses paroles. Mais il ne le fait pas, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il se contente d'être allongé, fixant le plafond blanc au-dessus du lit de la jeune femme, attendant l'inévitable, parce que tôt ou tard, elle finira bien par devoir entendre ce qu'elle veut lui dire.

-Je t'aime.

Et voilà, elle l'a dit. Il eut cru que sa violence durant leurs rapports l'éloignerait, il pensait que le fait qu'il ne lui décroche jamais deux mots- hormis pour lui intimer de changer de position ou de crier son nom- la découragerait. Il n'est pas stupide, il sait qu'il est sa bouée, la seule personne capable de lui faire ressentir quoi que ce soit encore. Il savait qu'ils en arriveraient là. Mais elle n'est pas l'autre, ne le sera jamais.

-Malefoy? As-tu entendu ce que je viens de-

-J'ai entendu, l'interrompit-il, voix lasse.

Il se redresse, descend du lit, cherche ses vêtements. Il n'a pas envie de l'entendre poursuivre. Il sait que si elle le fait, et elle le fera, il sera obligé de lui répondre une vérité qui la brisera davantage, la tuera encore un peu. Et s'il ne ressent pas de bonté pour elle, il ne ressent plus de haine, plus vraiment. Elle l'obsède, en réalité, son visage fin et ses cheveux sauvages hantant ses rêves parfois, lorsqu'il ne songeait pas à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

Bien entendu, elle ne compte pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, cette petite sotte qui croit l'aimer. Elle ne le connait pas, ne sait de lui que ce qu'il montre, et il montre peu. Autrefois, au début, elle l'aurait laissé partir. Plus maintenant, et il ne sait pas quand, exactement, la donne a changée. Il pourrait lui en vouloir de tuer leur semblant de relation- purement sexuelle d'ailleurs- en forçant cet échange verbal, il sent presque l'amertume au bout de sa langue, mais pas tout à fait. Il s'en moque, en réalité, et sait qu'elle lui manquera seulement lorsque la frustration viendra l'étreindre, le soir dans son lit. Mais elle n'a jamais été faite pour devenir sienne, pas de cette façon. Elle n'est pas l'autre.

Elle se lève, nue, trop pâle et trop maigre mais néanmoins jolie, et se poste entre la porte et lui, mains sur les hanches. Il l'ignore, s'habillant sans se presser ni prendre son temps, comme si elle n'était pas là.

-Malefoy, je sais que ta femme est morte pendant la guerre, et que je ne serai jamais elle, débute-t-elle et il frissonne. Mais-

-Je ne retourne pas tes sentiments, Granger.

Il ne la regarde pas, mais sait que ses paroles ne l'ont pas brisée. Il sait que ses yeux sombres doivent être piqués de larmes, mais qu'elle ne les laissera pas tomber, parce qu'elle a trop perdu durant la guerre pour s'offusquer encore de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle croit aimer. Il la connait bien, et ce constat l'étonne un peu, mais il se contente de lacer ses chaussures et de se redresser.

-Tu ne reviendras pas, devine-t-elle avec une légère grimace. Pas après ce que je viens de te dire.

-Non, Granger. Je ne reviendrai pas.

Elle plisse les lèvres et hésite, mais s'ôte de devant la porte. Il s'avance, ne sachant s'il doit, s'il peut encore la toucher, mais quelque chose au fond de lui n'a pas envie de la laisser là, nue, sans un regard, alors il se tourne vers elle, main sur la poignée.

-Merci pour tout, Granger...

-Je t'aime, répète-t-elle d'une voice calme.

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Je le sais. Mais je t'aime.

-Tu n'es pas elle, Granger. Peut-être que si...si on avait été dans le même camp...mais...

-Elle aurait voulu que tu sois heureux, lance-t-elle sèchement. Que tu vives...

-Non, Granger!

Elle ne connaissait pas sa femme. Elle se contente de répéter bêtement des choses que l'on dit toujours aux gens dans le deuil, peu importe leur fausseté, et c'est idiot de sa part de faire ça, elle qui est loin d'être aussi conne que la majorité. Et cette preuve que même Hermione Granger peut être aussi stupide que n'importe qui le met autant en colère que sa manière de se servir de son épouse défunte pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

-Tu ne sais pas, siffle-t-il en rencontrant son regard. Tu ne sais rien...tu ne sais pas qui elle était, Granger. Elle m'aimait tellement...elle se retournerait dans sa tombe de savoir que je touche une autre qu'elle, que je trahis le souvenir de son corps en me plongeant dans le tien, de savoir que je laisse une autre qu'elle me proclamer son amour. Astoria et moi sommes arrivés dans ce monde ensemble, le même jour, dans le même hôpital, et nous nous étions promis de le quitter ensemble. Et le fait qu'elle ait rompu sa promesse, qu'elle soit morte avant son heure, ne change rien...je l'aime, Granger. Je n'aimerai jamais une autre qu'elle.

Elle pleure franchement à présent, ses joues exsangues striées de larmes silencieuses, et il sait qu'elle ne pleure pas pour son rejet d'elle, mais pour la destruction de son âme.

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ça, rétorque-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. C'est de la destruction.

-Tu crois réellement que l'amour se dépeint en noir et blanc, Granger, selon ta vue personelle sur la chose? Non. L'amour est propre à chacun. Personne ne pourra jamais remplacer Tori, pas même toi, Granger, et s'il faut que je te perde pour ça...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase, chuchote-t-elle. Ne dis pas que tu n'en as rien à foutre.

Elle sait, pourtant, que c'est vrai. Il le sait aussi. Mais il faut qu'il lui fasse comprendre- alors il prononce une seule phrase. Une seule.

-C'est moi qui ai tué Weasley.

Elle se fige, le dévisageant, yeux écarquillés. Elle semble oublier la situation, sa déclaration, tout ce qui n'est pas cette vérité. Ses lèvres remuent sans produire un son, et elle cligne des yeux, et lorsqu'elle parvient enfin à parler, sa voix n'est qu'un murmure brisé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

-C'est moi qui ai tué Weasley, répète-t-il. D'un Avada, lors de la Bataille de Durmstrang il y a sept ans.

-C'était mon fiancé, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Je sais. À l'époque, je le savais aussi.

Elle se met à trembler, brutalement, comme si elle venait juste de comprendre la réalité de ce que cela impliquait. Elle cherche longuement dans son regard de fer la vérité, et il apprécie le geste, prouvant qu'elle n'est pas qu'une cadavre ambulante, qu'elle n'a rien perdu de sa méfiance d'autrefois, celle qui lui avait sauvé si souvent la vie durant la guerre. Elle cherche le mensonge, et il reste sans bouger, la laissant tirer ses propres conclusions. Ce n'est que lorsque ses lèvres fines se séparent en une grimace de rage pure qu'il sait qu'elle a compris la vérité.

-Espèce de monstre, siffle-t-elle et l'insulte le pique un peu plus qu'il s'y attendait. Tu as tué Ron. Tu l'as vraiment fait. C'est toi...je pensais que...Yaxley...mais c'était toi.

Elle se met à hurler soudain, se jetant sur lui pour le bourrer de coups qu'il ressent à peine, et il est surpris par sa force, tandis qu'elle lui jette au visage,

-Je te hais, Malefoy! Ta petitesse...tu as tué Ron et tu baises sa fiancée...comment as-tu pu!

Il parvient à lui attraper les poignets alors et la maintient sans effort.

-M'aimes-tu, alors?

-Je te hais, crache-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire que...sors d'ici avant que je te tue!

Elle le fera, il le sait. Il le lit dans les lignes tendus de son visage, dans ses yeux flambants, et il est quelque peu déçu par elle, déçu de savoir que le souvenir de Ron Weasley est ce qu'il faut pour la faire sortir enfin de son état de demi-mort, quelque chose qu'il n'est jamais parvenu à faire. Et il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, mais il en ressent toute la vexation d'un mâle se trouvant un rival, d'un amant jaloux d'un autre.

Mais il obéit, parce qu'elle le tuera vraiment, il le sait. Et lorsqu'il croise son regard, brièvement, son regard lourd de haine et de douleur, en quittant la pièce, il sait qu'il vient de voir Hermione Granger pour la dernière fois.

...

Elle s'est mariée, c'est ce qu'on dit. La nouvelle l'étonne un peu, et il devrait se sentir soulagé de savoir qu'un autre a réussi à briser sa carapace, un autre qui n'avait pas dû tuer son ancien fiancé pour parvenir à ce résultat. Mais sa bonté a disparue avec Astoria, et il ne ressent rien face à la nouvelle, rien que le bref souvenir d'un corps un peu trop maigre se pressant contre le sien, rien si ce n'est une légère pointe d'irritation au rappel que dix années ont passé depuis la guerre. Cela ne change rien.

...

Elle ne sait pas où il est, ni ce qu'il y fait, et elle aime, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'ignorance. Elle ne le cherche pas, n'a pas envie de savoir. Certaines vérités sont trop blessantes, et le souvenir de son premier amour, allongé, visage figé pour l'éternité en une expression de surprise lasse, la hante, est encore trop frais, trop poignant. Elle aimera toujours Ron, bien davantage, sans doute, qu'elle aime son mari. Mais Dean est gentil, loyal et bon amant, et il est son époux, ce que Ron n'a jamais été. Elle n'a pas refait sa vie, en est incapable- elle s'est seulement adaptée, continuant à porter le souvenir d'un amour éclatant qu'elle vouait à Ron, et elle maintient le secret de sa brève relation avec Malefoy contre son coeur, jalousement. Sans doute l'a-t-elle aimé, elle ne le sait plus, parce que depuis ce jour fatidique elle ne ressent pour lui qu'un mélange de haine, d'attraction et de douleur, mais cela ne change rien.

...

Il ne s'attend jamais à entendre prononcer son nom, mais pourtant, il y est souvent sujet malgré lui, parce qu'elle est Ministre de la Magie. Il sait qu'elle est appréciée du public, qu'elle se montre régulièrement à des évènements dédiés à la charité. Il sait beaucoup de choses sur elle, des choses qu'il n'a pas à savoir, qu'il ne veut pas savoir. Parce que les journaux et le public ont tout faux. Elle n'est pas cette admirable personne qu'ils prétendent- elle est brisée, et elle est bonne actrice. Il se demande parfois, avec un rictus narquois, si son mari la connait aussi bien que lui. Leur relation fut brève, rapidement brûlée jusqu'aux cendres, mais elle était vraie avec lui. Elle ne feignait ni sa lassitude, ni ses orgasmes- elle était pleine et entière, et il la détestait quelque peu d'avoir balayé tout cela sous le tapis pour se rendre esclave de la politique. Parfois, il se dit qu'il aurait du se taire, qu'il aurait du accepter son amour tendu et qu'il aurait du l'épouser. Sans doute se sentirait-il moins seul, enfermé avec le poids de la mémoire, avec le fantôme inexistant d'une disparue. Sans doute serait-elle toujours loyale à ce qu'elle était, vive ou non.

...

Elle embrasse le bébé qui se balance contre sa hanche, et il a les yeux de son grand-père, ce pour quoi elle est reconnaissante. Elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait pu réagir face à cet enfant encore bien jeune s'il avait hérité de ses yeux à elle. Elle le pose sur le tapis de jeu avec un léger sourire en voyant approcher son plus jeune fils, à qui elle redresse la cravate, l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour sa première journée de travail à Gringotts. Dean n'est pas là, il est certainement au Quidditch avec ses amis, mais cela ne la dérange pas- elle n'a jamais éprouvé le besoin d'être près de son mari. Lorsque la porte claque derrière le jeune homme qui quitte la maison en la saluant, yeux brillants d'espoir que ce début de carrière se portera bien, elle se tourne à nouveau vers son petit-fils, s'agenouille près de lui pour lui présenter sa peluche favorite. Et alors, pour la première fois, elle se dit qu'elle n'est pas si mécontente de n'être pas morte pendant la guerre.

...

Elle a eu quatre enfants, ce qui est quatre de plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé d'elle. Elle a déjà trois petits-enfants, et il se demande où passe le temps, puisque hier encore elle était encore à genoux devant lui, le flattant de ses lèvres, sans le moindre cheveu blanc. Mais il sait que le temps, s'il passe trop vite pour elle, ne passe pas assez rapidement pour lui. Bientôt, il le sait- bientôt...

...

Elle s'approche de la tombe, lèvres plissées et gorge sèche. Elle n'est pas à sa place ici, n'aurait pas dû venir, mais elle se fiche de ce qu'il aurait voulu, au fond, puisqu'il l'avait privée, elle, de ce qu'elle aimait le plus. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle est là. C'est pour elle- pour savoir que justice, même tardive, était faite, que l'assassin de Ron Weasley était mort à son tour. Elle sait qu'il n'avait jamais repris femme, qu'il n'avait jamais engendré d'enfants, et que le Manoir Malefoy, et tous ses biens, passaient au domaine public. C'était ce qu'il avait choisi, à moins que, effectivement, le fantôme égoïste d'une épouse depuis longtemps disparu avait dicté qu'il ne connaitrait jamais le bonheur.

Le bonheur lui semble un mot étrange. Elle n'avait pas été heureuse, pas vraiment. Elle avait, en revanche, avec le temps, réussi à trouver un certain contentement, une routine rassurante. Elle a eu quatre beaux enfants, mais elle trouve, même aujourd'hui, que leurs cheveux manquent de rousseur, que leurs yeux manquent de bleu. Elle compte à présent neuf petits-enfants, et son premier arrière-petit-enfant naîtra dans le mois à venir. Elle a été avocate en droit magique, puis Ministre. Elle bénéficie d'une retraite confortable, d'un patrimoine déjà départagé dans son testament. Dean ne peut plus marcher, à présent, alors elle s'occupe de lui, le divertit, comme il s'est autrefois occupé d'elle.

Elle regarde la tombe, lisant l'inscription sobre. Un nom, deux dates. Ses yeux captent, à sa droite, une pierre tombale bien plus vieille, couverte de mousse, présentant la même sobriété, si ce n'est une phrase creusée dans la pierre en dessous des dates. Elle la lit, à peine intéressée. Cette femme ne l'a jamais intéressée, de toute manière. Elle a pris tout ce qui était bon en son mari et était morte avec.

Elle s'accroupit, ignorant les protestations de ses hanches depuis longtemps prises de rhumatismes, et dépose sur la première tombe une unique rose. Puis elle se redresse. Elle ne veut pas se recueillir, il ne le mérite pas.

Alors, elle fait demi-tour et s'éloigne, chassant cette ombre à la fois séductrice et dévastatrice de ses pensées, l'oubliant pour de bon, elle l'espère, pour les dernières années de vie qu'il lui reste. Elle transplane en-dehors du petit cimetière, ses pensées déjà concentrées sur le repas du soir. Elle cuisinera un sauté de dinde, décide-t-elle, puisque Dean adore ça.

Et, à présent oubliées pour l'éternité, les deux tombes, côte à côte, renferment le secret de deux êtres disparus, le secret d'un amour éternel.

...

 _"Drago L. Malefoy, 1980-2066"._

 _"Astoria Malefoy née Greengrass, 1982-2001...Properce, Livre I, Elégie 12."_

...

FIN


End file.
